


流感季节

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 03:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 金妮得了流感。谁来照顾她呢？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	流感季节

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flu Season](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/536410) by G. Malfoy. 



霍格沃茨爆发了流感。差不多所有人都生过病，或者正在生病。德拉科·马尔福之前大病一场，很高兴自己已经康复了。他病了一个多星期，如果不是跟他相处一年的亲爱的女朋友吉妮维娅·韦斯莱，他可能就挺不过去了（德拉科很爱夸张）。

金妮照顾他，喂他吃药，给他送汤，安慰他。她倾尽所能帮他恢复健康，一切都很完美，可她自己却生病了。

所以现在角色换了过来。金妮此刻在男学生会主席卧室里，躺在德拉科许多温暖的毯子下，而德拉科端着一碗热气腾腾的汤和从庞弗雷夫人那里拿来的药，从厨房往回走。

他走进学生会主席的公共休息室，发现哈利和赫敏坐在壁炉前面的沙发上。他们两个也都病过了，对金妮很同情，德拉科走进他的房间，看向床上的人。他的金妮这样，让他很难受；她总是很有活力，充满生机。他叹了口气，把汤放在床头柜上，在床边坐了下来。

“金妮！金，来，宝贝，醒醒。”他抚摸着她的后背。她发出一声呻吟和呜咽，几乎令他心碎。

“我知道，宝贝。我拿了能让你好受一些的东西。”

她吸着鼻子，又抽噎起来，他扶着她坐起来，将枕头垫在她身后。她靠在枕头上，仍然闭着眼睛。德拉科将手放在她的额头上，发现她还在发烧。他拨开她脸上的头发，拿起了药瓶。

“把这个喝了。”他说，将瓶子拿到她的嘴边。她抗拒地皱起眉头，德拉科轻轻笑了起来。“来吧，亲爱的，这样你会好点，你知道的。”他哄着她，试图将瓶子塞进她的嘴里。金妮又呻吟起来，但还是张开嘴，咽下了可怕的液体。她立刻就感觉好点了，可以睁开眼睛，看着这个对她微笑的美妙男人。

“她来了。”德拉科笑着说，将一缕头发掖到她的耳后。“觉得好点了？”他问。“能吃点东西吗？”

金妮点了点头。德拉科拿起汤碗，准备喂她。

“我可以自己来。”她嘶哑地说。她在这种情况下还这么独立，不由令他笑了起来。

“我知道你可以，但是我想帮你。这会让我觉得自己有用。”他迎合着她说。

“好吧。”金妮让步了，噘着嘴的德拉科让她无法拒绝。德拉科笑着喂她喝汤，同时也觉得惊奇，虽然她现在病着，衣冠不整，可他仍然觉得她是他见过最美丽的人。

金妮抬起头，看着他的眼睛。“怎么了？”发现他在看她，她问道。

“你真好看。”他直率地说。

金妮嘲笑着他，对他翻了个白眼。“噢，我很确定。看看我。我在流鼻涕，满脸通红，还没洗澡。哦，没错，我真的很迷人。”

“对我来说，你一直很好看。”他对她说，吻了吻她的额头，感觉到她没那么热了。

他的温情差点让金妮哭起来。这样的德拉科只有她能见到，体贴，甜蜜，热诚，爱她胜过一切。

“来吧。你洗了澡会舒服一些，我把床单换了。”德拉科对她说，帮她站了起来。她抓住他的胳膊，有些摇晃。“还好吗？”他问，稳住了她的身体。金妮对他笑着点了点头。

他们一起走进德拉科的浴室。金妮靠在洗手池上，等德拉科放水。

“你自己行吗？”德拉科问道，看着她闭起的眼睛。

她的眼睛立刻睁开了。“行。”她说，朝他走过去，感受水的温度。

“嘿。”德拉科说，她抬头看向他。“我爱你。”

金妮笑着抱住他，将头靠在他的胸前。“我也爱你。谢谢你照顾我。”

“当然。我会一直照顾你。而且如果不是你，我也不会在这里。”他说。

她通常会责备他，说他可不能再那样生病了，但是，她现在跟他之前一样病着，就知道他当时的感受了。

“我也是，亲爱的。”金妮看着他说。

德拉科露出笑容，俯身轻轻吻了吻她的嘴唇。“快去洗澡吧，你要臭死了。”他坏笑着说。

金妮假装生气地叫了起来，趁他转身时拍了一下他的屁股，他笑着离开了房间。

德拉科忙着换床单，点燃壁炉。三十分钟后，淋浴头仍然开着，他决定去看看金妮。他看到的一幕令他哭笑不得。

金妮显然刚给头发抹了洗发香波，就靠在墙上睡着了。

德拉科发出一声叹息，露出了同情的笑容。他脱掉衣服，走进淋浴间。“金！金，醒醒。”

“啊？怎么了？”她看了看四周。

“你洗澡时睡着了，宝贝。”德拉科对她说，将她抱在怀里，让她仰起脑袋，给她冲洗头发。

金妮呻吟道：“我讨厌生病！”她像小孩一样恼火地跺着脚。

德拉科轻声笑着，开始往她的身上抹沐浴露，他真希望她没生病，这可能是一个更加愉快的时刻。

金妮在此时发出了另一种呻吟，令他心旌摇曳。

“哦，不行。”德拉科说，把她推回淋浴头下，冲掉身上的泡沫。“如果你没力气洗澡，就没力气做那种事。”他说，伸手关了水。

金妮对他眯起了眼睛。“哦，我知道了！你可以对我说我很好看，但是你不想要我。”她暴躁地说，走出淋浴间，拿过一条他的绿色软毛巾裹住身体。她脚步踉跄，浑身无力，她扶住洗手池时，德拉科抓住了她的腰。

“我觉得你恰恰证明了我的观点。”德拉科说，立刻将金妮了起来，往床边走去。他低头看着她的眼睛，“如果你让我说完，亲爱的，我必须说，你没有力气应付我对你的安排，而且我可没有意志力停下来。”他说，将她放到床上，用毯子盖住她裹着毛巾的身体。“你现在用睡眠消除你的小脾气吧，我要去写论文了。”他穿上干净衣服，又回到床边，温柔地吻了吻她的额头，然后朝门口走去。

“德拉科，等等。”金妮轻声说。

他转过身，发现她半睁眼睛看着他，虚弱地对他伸出胳膊。他大步走回床边，握住了她伸出的手。

“对不起。你说得对。我不是故意这样的，我只是很暴躁。我不喜欢生病。”她攥了攥他的手。

德拉科对她露出理解的笑容。“我知道，亲爱的，没关系。”他说，温柔地吻着她的手。

“留下来陪我好吗？等我睡着就行。”金妮噘着嘴恳求道，用棕色的大眼睛看着他，她肯定德拉科不会拒绝。

“好的。”德拉科脱掉衬衫，上床在她身边躺下，将她抱进怀里。

金妮发出满足的叹息，用脑袋蹭着他的下巴。“我爱你，德拉科。”她贴着他的脖子喃喃道。

“我也爱你，金，哪怕你对我很凶。”他开着玩笑，她咯咯笑了起来，轻轻推着他的胸膛。

“你快闭嘴吧。”她轻声说。

德拉科笑了起来，将她抱得更紧了。

他们一起睡着了，彼此的怀抱让他们觉得温暖而安逸。

**「完」**


End file.
